Two New Saiyans
by Myth2
Summary: Two New Saiyans arrive. Are they good or bad? I you recognize the title from Trunks wannabe's story hat's because I am Trunks Wannabe I just changed names..
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer. I don't own Dragon ball(z,gt) I am just going to borrow the characters. I will put them back later. Oh and I do own Reficul and my friend owns Jericho so if you try to steal them I will hunt you down and cut off your privates with a rusty nail. Oh and by the way Enjoy)  
Chapter 1  
  
A loud bang was heard around the galaxy as The Malicious Intent came out of hyper space.   
  
Behind The Malicious Intent was a large Star ship. Inside the star ship was a band of   
  
mercenaries who was after in people inside The Malicious Intent. There was a fierce battle.   
  
The MI shot 4 photon torpedoes at the mercenary's ship and it hit them dead on messing with   
  
their engines. The mercenaries shot back with a laser and finally the Malicious Intent was   
  
knocked into a wormhole. The Large star ship was sucked in after them. The two passengers   
  
inside were worried. They decided to use the cryogenic chambers to hide themselves inside to   
  
protect themselves from any radiation. The green haired boy walked into the first chamber.   
  
He lay down and got ready for the door to shut. The black haired boy was slowly getting in   
  
when the green haired boy looked back at the black haired one. What's the matter friend?   
  
Said the green haired boy. It is closed in tight. What if we never get out? What if we are   
  
stuck in there forever? Ranted the black haired boy. The green haired boy looked at him and   
  
said, Everything will be fine now get into that pod quick. The black haired boy got into the   
  
pod and the door shut tight on both of them as they went off to sleep.   
  
The MI came out of the wormhole and it smashed into a planet. The ship's inhabitants were   
  
safe but the MI itself was a mess. The other ship came out of the wormhole and landed on a   
  
different part of the same planet with a loud thud and everybody on that ship was inside a   
  
chamber as well.   
**********************************************************************  
  
Many years had passed since then. Trunks and Goten were training on a mountain   
  
range. Trunks was in his late teens and Goten was a year behind him. Marron, Pan   
  
and Bra sat back on the mountain and watched the two spar. Bra, Marron and Pan   
  
were talking and watching the boys. Bra and Marron kept going on about dresses and   
  
such and it was obvious that Pan didn't really care about that sort of stuff. Goten   
  
appeared above Bra, Marron and Pan as Trunks appeared above Goten and   
  
hammered him down to the ground. The surface caved in as all 5 of them went down   
  
through the planet. They all got up coughing. Trunks was the first to speak, What the   
  
hell happened? Goten responded, I think this part of the planet is hollow. That means   
  
there are a lot of holes here so be careful. Bra was the first to grab a flashlight and   
  
look around. Well let's explore! She shouted as she ran down the deep and dark cave.   
  
Marron and Pan immediately followed her. Trunks and Goten shrugged and followed   
  
after them. COOL! Shouted Bra. You guys have to come see this she screamed as   
  
everybody came running towards her voice. Bra shone the flashlight on a Space ship.   
  
Trunks walked up and inside the ship. Everyone followed and looked about. Bra saw   
  
the writing on the wall and read to everyone, The Malicious Intent… Trunks shouted,   
  
Come here everyone! Everyone ran over and suddenly they saw two cryogenic   
  
chambers still on with two people inside…….. 


	2. Awakining

Chapter 2  
  
The Cryogenic pods opened up with a loud hiss. The room was filled with mist as all 5   
  
people stepped back. The lid opened up as the two sleepers awoke from their dream-  
  
like state. The green haired boy was the first to sit up followed by his black haired   
  
friend. The green haired boy flipped out of the chamber and the black haired boy   
  
followed. The young green haired boy then turned around to see the people who awoke   
  
him and he smirked as he saw them. The black haired boy yawned as he came out and   
  
he stood next to his friend. Trunks spoke up. "Hello? My name is Trunks and these   
  
are my friends Goten, Pan, Marron, and this is my sister Bra". The black haired boy   
  
smiled at the young half saiyan girl. The green haired boy looked at Trunks and Goten   
  
trying to get a read on their power level. The green haired boy smiled and looked to   
  
his friend. The black haired boy nodded back to his friend. Trunks looked confused   
  
when out of no where a ki ball caught him off guard and sent him flying backwards out   
  
of the ship. Goten looked to Trunks then another ki ball came and sent Goten out of   
  
the ship too. The three girls looked in shock then the two teens disappeared. Trunks   
  
had just got up when a foot belonging to the green haired teen appeared and hit him in   
  
the gut making Trunks double over in pain. Goten ran over to his friend when he hit   
  
the ground as the black haired teen appeared with his fists on slamming Goten down.   
  
Both Trunks and Goten got up and flipped away as the other two stood next to each   
  
other. Bra, Marron and Pan came out of the ship to watch. Trunks and Goten smiled   
  
and went super saiyan with ease. The two teens looked to Goten and Trunks in   
  
wonderment. The two super saiyans looked to the other teens and laughed. Goten   
  
smiled and said: "Now you will go against super saiyans". With that Goten faded   
  
along with Trunks. Goten appeared above the black haired teen and went to slam him   
  
down to the ground but the black haired teen faded just in time. Trunks appeared in   
  
front of the green haired teen and went to kick him in the stomach as the green haired   
  
teen blocked it just in time. The two teens held their own against the super saiyans.   
  
Marron looked to the green haired teen and smiled. Pan hit Marron in the shoulder to   
  
make her stop. The two teens powered up as Goten and Trunks flipped back into a   
  
position next to each other. "Not bad for weaklings" said the green haired teen as he   
  
smiled. "weaklings"? Trunks shouted. "I will show you." "We are stronger then you   
  
can ever imagine". He screamed as both Trunks and Goten powered up to max.   
  
"Wanna bet you baka"? said the green haired boy. He laughed as both him and the   
  
black haired teen easily turned super saiyan… 


	3. Attack

Chapter 3  
  
Trunks and Goten both shouted in unison "What"!!!!!!!? The green haired teen laughed as he   
  
and his friend faded. The green haired boy appeared again slamming Trunks down to the   
  
ground. Goten was next to fall as the black haired teen kicked Goten's legs. The 4 boys   
  
fought for a long time. It seemed like hours had passed when the two new saiyans stopped.   
  
They stood there for a second and began powering up more. Trunks and Goten took this   
  
opportunity to attack. Trunks did some arm movements and yelled. "Burning attack" while   
  
Goten put his arms at his side and cupped his hands as he shouted. "Kamehameha"! Both hit   
  
their targets but they only took minor damage. The green haired teen easily flared ssj2 as   
  
the black haired teen followed after him. Trunks and Goten got worried. "Our turn" said the   
  
green haired teen and both faded. The black haired boy appeared behind Goten and held his   
  
hands back as purple lightning appeared in his hands and he shouted "Final Beam Cannon" as   
  
he sent the light to Goten knocking him out with bruises all over his body and his cloths   
  
ripped. Trunks turned around and got ready expecting to get attacked from behind when the   
  
green haired teen appeared in the spot where he faded and he crossed his arms as a teal   
  
light ball appeared infront of him. He shouted "Final Laser attack" as he sent the light   
  
towards Trunks. Trunks turned just in time to take the blast head on. Trunks fell back but   
  
held the beam as it connected them both. Trunks powered up and tried to send the light back.   
  
The green haired boy powered up more and screamed as the beam overpowered Trunks and knocked   
  
him over and out with bruises all over his body with his cloths ripped.  
  
The green haired teen and the black haired one powered down and headed towards their falling   
  
competitors. Bra, Pan and Marron ran towards Goten and Trunks trying to protect them. The   
  
green haired teen laughed as Marron tried to punch him. Bra and Pan tried hitting the black   
  
haired teen as well. The green haired teen caught Marron's punch and twisted her around so   
  
he held her in a sort of hug. Marron didn't seem to struggle too much inside the arms of the   
  
green haired teen. A little smile appeared on her face then she remembered where she was and   
  
what was happening. "Let me go"! She shouted. As Pan and Bra tried to brake her free. The   
  
green haired teen said, "You are the boss" and let her go as she dropped to the floor.  
  
The green haired boy walked over to Trunks as the black haired boy reached Goten.   
  
The green haired teen grabbed Trunks and the black haired teen grabbed Goten   
  
picking them up and waking them. "Good fight" said the green haired teen. "You   
  
aren't going to kill them?" Marron asked in astonishment. No said the green haired   
  
teen. We just needed to warm up. We have been sleeping for a while. Trunks and   
  
Goten were now awake and curios. "But why did you attack us"? Trunks asked. The   
  
green haired boy responded by saying "Well we needed to test our abilities on this   
  
planet and we needed to make sure our powers were still ok". "It appears that they   
  
are working fine," said Goten rubbing the back of his head. "What are your names"?   
  
Bra asked looking at the black haired teen's figure. "Oh well my name is Jericho" said   
  
the black haired teen. "And what about yours"? Asked Marron as she stared at him   
  
looking him up and down like a piece of meat. "Well my name is Reficul," said the   
  
green haired teen almost scared. "Well I am Marron" Marron said as she stood closer   
  
to Reficul. The rest of the group introduced themselves. 


	4. Realization

Chapter 4  
  
Trunks saw that it was getting late and asked everyone over for dinner. Reficul and Jericho   
  
were starving so they decided to take him up on his offer. When they got to Trunks' house   
  
they saw that the gravity machine was on. Trunks walked in and saw his mom cooking. "Hey   
  
mom" said Trunks "put on some more food for my friends", "ok" she said as she started adding   
  
more. Everyone followed Trunks to the living room. Reficul sat on the couch and Marron   
  
grabbed the seat next to him. Jericho took the seat on the other side of Reficul and when he   
  
turned around he saw Bra take the seat next to him. This left Pan and Trunks on the love   
  
seat while Goten sat on the floor. Trunks turned on the television and watched as Reficul   
  
and Jericho jumped when the television went on. "What the hell is that"? Asked Reficul.   
  
"That is the television silly" Said Marron as she grabbed his hand and started stroking it   
  
trying to make him feel better. This of course did not make him feel better but actually   
  
much worse. Trunks just happened to turn on a romantic movie. Reficul got scared as Marron   
  
started snuggling up to him. She grabbed his arm and put it around her and said "there much   
  
comfier". Reficul looked over to Jericho for help butsaw that he was in the same spot with   
  
Bra as he was with Marron. Reficul kept saying to himself "Let the movie end please let the   
  
movie end". Reficul felt a great relief when Bulma shouted "Dinners ready". All 7 ran   
  
towards the table. Trunks looked at the table and asked "Mom why is there 11 places set"?   
  
"That's because we are having Gohan and Goku over for dinner" She replied. "Oh ok" Trunks   
  
responded. They all sat down. Reficul had his back to the doorway and Marron sat next to   
  
him. She kept looking at him and giggling. Reficul just smiled and pretended that everything   
  
was all right. They waited for a bit until Bulma noticed that the rest were coming. Reficul   
  
raised his ears as if trying to remember the sound as Vegeta spoke to Goku and Gohan. They   
  
walked around the table not noticing Reficul and Jericho when Bulma said something. Vegeta   
  
looked to Jericho and opened his mouth wide in astonishment. "Boys this is Goku and Gohan"   
  
Bulma said pointing to them. Vegeta then looked to Reficul as Bulma said "And this is   
  
Vegeta". Immediately Reficul and Jericho looked up to Vegeta. "Hello Reficul" Vegeta spoke.   
  
Bulma started "But how do you know"? Reficul interrupted "Hello Father"……….. 


	5. Another Attack

(AN: Sorry I have had writer's block. I couldn't think of what do to next. If some people   
  
reviewed then I could get some ideas from them. I know my chapters are kind of short but I am   
  
new at this so give me so space. Oh and Veggies girl I leave cliffhangers a lot. I know it is bad   
  
but I feel it will make you read the rest of my story.)  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Reficul stared at Vegeta for what seemed like hours. Reficul clenched his fist and looked to   
  
Vegeta. Vegeta asked in response "What the hell are you doing here?" "I could ask you the   
  
same question." Responded Reficul in anger. "I came here a while ago to train and what about   
  
you?" Vegeta said. Reficul stared at Vegeta "I came here by accident." Vegeta then turned his   
  
head and mumbled "Yea I know you were." Out of no where Reficul powered up and flared   
  
ssj2 and charged at Vegeta and kicked him in the gut making him fall over. Then Reficul   
  
slammed Vegeta down to the ground. Jericho and Trunks flare ssj and hold Reficul down as   
  
Reficul is still trying to struggle free to hit Vegeta more.   
  
"Everyone let him try to take me on". Just then Vegeta flared ssj4.  
  
Reficul went nuts and went after Vegeta as he flared ssj3.   
  
Reficul kicked Vegeta in the gut and jump kicked Vegeta to his face.   
  
Vegeta was hit by the kick to the stomach but stopped the one to his head.   
  
Vegeta Ran to Reficul and punched him in the gut.   
  
Then he went for another punch to Reficul's head but it was blocked.   
  
They took the fight outside as both faded and reappeared in a mountain area.   
  
Everyone was following after them. When everyone got there all they saw were blurs.   
  
Reficul and Vegeta were moving real fast. Reficul was just able to keep up with the   
  
level 4 super saiyan. Reficul appeared and did his Final laser attack and hit Vegeta square  
  
in the jaw. Vegeta fell back and hit a mountain. Just then Vegeta appeared above Reficul and  
  
slammed him down to the ground. Reficul got up and stood in a fighting position with blood  
  
on his lips. Just the Vegeta appeared in the air with cuts on him and with his lip bleeding  
  
as Vegeta hit Reficul with a Final Flash. Reficul was knocked out on the ground as Vegeta   
  
staggered weakely. He put all his energy into that attack and it knocked Reficul out.  
  
All the girls screamed. Marron ran over to Reficul. The others took Reficul to the   
  
Infermery to heal him up. A few hours later everyone was watching to see if Reficul was   
  
alright. Vegeta was there as Reficul regained his composer and he looked to Vegeta.   
  
"Why did you do it Father? Why did you leave my mother and me when I was a young kid?   
  
Why did you ruin my life and make me turn out this way?" Asked an Aggravated Reficul.  
  
  
Vegeta responded to Reficul by saying, "I had to leave. I was made to serve Lord Frieza and   
  
his army but that is all over now. I can see that your power has grown."  
  
  
"It keeps growing more and more father. I constantly trained myself waiting for the day when I   
  
could prove myself to you."   
  
  
"Well you are better"; Vegeta said looking to the now calm Reficul. "I was wondering if I would   
  
ever see you again. I am somewhat glad to see that my son turned out fine. Now can we eat   
  
cause I am starving here woman!"   
  
  
Reficul laughed as everyone went to the dinning room and sat down. They seemed like one big happy   
  
family as Reficul and Jericho told their stories. During dinner Marron was still trying to get closer   
  
to Reficul. If she got any closer they could share a shirt. He laughed slightly and a small smile   
  
appeared on his face. Vegeta looked to Jericho and asked, "You are still hanging out with   
  
him?" Jericho then turned to Vegeta and said, "Of course you know our history. "We have always been  
  
Friends" Said Reficul and they moved on with dinner. 


	6. Fusion

Chapter 6  
  
(Oh Yea DBZ/GT don't own just borrowing so don't sue)  
  
(An: Sorry for the delay. I had the biggest case of writer's block. I am just making this up as I go along. And I know, I know my chapters should be longer but you know what? I don't care. So :P and thank you Pan wannabe cause you gave me some ideas for later chapters. I realize I didn't say what Reficul looks like. He has The Old-fashioned Vegeta/ Trunks look. He has DARK green hair a teal color, like I said before and a scar on his face going from his middle forehead down over his left eyebrow and eyelid and ends at his cheek. Nice body and looks a lot like Trunks. Jericho looks sort of like Nappa. He has black hair and brown eyes. They are both halflings just so you know. Jericho is known as a lady's man but Reficul although constantly being hit on doesn't date much.)   
  
The Next day Reficul awoke on the couch of the Briefs house with the t.v. still on. The whole gang was there. Bra had a planed a sleep over and Goten spent the night. Reficul closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep again when he felt something on him stir and hug him like a teddy bear. He looked down to find Marron lying on top of him. He remembered watching t.v. and sitting there when Marron started to curl up to him and get "comfy". Then he must of fell asleep with Marron on him. He sat there for a few minutes and looked over to Pan and Trunks who he immediately realized that they were a couple. Then his eyes gazed over to Jericho. Bra had found her way next to him while Goten lay on the floor snoring loudly. Reficul never really had a girlfriend. He couldn't find the right girl. Reficul went back to sleep smiling. He later awoke with the sound of Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, and Jericho speaking…  
"How cute…" Was Pan's remark.  
"Don't they make a cute couple?" Trunks said  
"How lovely" Spoke Goten  
"I knew it you dog" Jericho said loudly  
"Oh yay! Marron will be my half sister-in-law" said a happy Bra.  
  
Reficul immediately stood up and looked at them with obviously a fake dazed and confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Replied Reficul.  
  
His cheeks grew a bright red as he blushed. He looked at the clock and turned to Jericho as Jericho nodded in response.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.  
"Training time" said Reficul with an evil grin on his face.  
Goten looked to Reficul and asked, "Can we join?"  
"Sure" said Reficul and Jericho in unison.  
"We have a gravity chamber out back if you want to use it." Said Trunks.  
Reficul and Jericho grinned happily.  
  
  
Reficul looked at the machine controls and turned it to 300 times earth's normal gravity. Trunks and Goten fell to the ground immediately. Reficul and Jericho struggled a little but managed to remain in control. They fought for a while hitting each other. Some times it was teams with Reficul and Jericho against Trunks and Goten but those teams were too unfair. So they had Reficul and Trunks go against Goten and Jericho. They figured they might as well have the brothers start to bond. They proved to be a good team too. Of course Reficul and Goten did well against Trunks and Jericho. Marron, Pan and Bra watched with the camera ceiling. Trunks and Goten decided to teach Reficul and Jericho how to fuse in exchange for having Reficul and Jericho teach them how to re-grow a tail. Trunks and Goten learned theirs first and tried it out as their tails popped out.   
  
"You might want to wrap them around your waist like we did" Stated Reficul.  
"Oh yeah" Remarked Trunks as him and Goten both wrapped their tails around their waists.  
"Now your turn" Said Goten to learn.  
  
Reficul and Jericho watched as they learned how to do the fusion dance. Marron, Pan and Bra were all talking about the guys and how hot they look without their shirts on. Reficul and Jericho lined up and got ready. They performed the fusion dance and ended with saying  
"Fusion ha."   
  
A dust cloud appeared. When it disappeared there stood the new being. He had black hair with dark green streaks. He looked like Reficul without the scar and he had black eyes and a well-built body. Pan held down the intercom button as Bra and Marron started screaming.  
  
"What a body" Said Bra.  
"Oh wow, Oh wow, Oh wow" Was all Marron could say.  
  
The new form looked up and immediately Marron and Bra went red. The new form laughed at that.   
  
"By The way what is your name" Asked Pan as everyone looked on.  
The new form grinned evilly and said "My name is….Jericul" 


	7. Get Together

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. My friend owns Jericho. The only thing I own is Reficul.   
Any use of either of these characters without our permission is punishable by law.   
Just ask me if you can use them. I would more then likely say yes cause I would like to see how other people use my characters.  
  
AN: Sorry I have been kind of busy. Every thing looks good so far so on with the story.   
Oh yea and if people don't start reviewing soon I am going to stop posting my stories.  
  
Again Reficul woke early the next day and decided to go out for a quick fly.   
He stopped at a lake and sat down on the grass as he started to meditate. He masked his ki so that no one could find him.   
An hour after Reficul left everyone awoke, all except Goten who was still snoring on the floor.   
They woke him up and decided to go search for Reficul.   
  
Jericho looked around and said, "I bet he just went to a spot so he could think."  
"He always does that" was his next response.  
  
Marron made a slight hmm… sound and went off. They each chose a different direction to search for Reficul.   
Finally Marron found him sitting on top of a mountain next to a waterfall.   
  
Marron shouted, "Hello"  
Reficul turned to her and waved as he responded, "How did you find me?"  
  
She told him how she knew this was the best place to go and think about things.   
He was surprised that a girl like Marron would know something like that. They talked for a while and Marron kept smiling at Reficul.   
He didn't understand why. (As I said he wasn't too bright when it came to women) She finally spoke up to Reficul as he looked to her.  
  
"Look Ref, If we are going to be a couple we need to get a few things straight"  
Reficul looked confused and responded; "We are going to be a couple"  
She came back with, "Well yea" Then she paused "You know you really have no choice in the matter"  
  
Then she looked at him waiting to see if he would object. He just sat there thinking of things. She smiled and joyfully said,  
"Oh goody you didn't object"  
"I could have?" said Trunks in confusion.  
Then she came back with "Yep you could have, but it is too late now" "We are a couple!" she shouted as she jumped up and down.   
"Um alright" Was his only response.  
  
Just then she knelt down and gave him a passionate kiss. They kissed for a while when Reficul heard the sounds of people giggling.   
He stopped kissing her and looked to see who it was. There he saw all 5 of them staring at him and giggling.  
"Oh I see, when you go off to think you are really hooking up with some girl" Laughed Jericho.   
"Looks like Marron got to him" stated Trunks  
Which was followed by A "Poor Boy" by Goten  
"Aww I think it is sweet," said Pan  
"Me two" agreed Bra.   
Reficul got angry and stood up as he shouted  
"Don't make me kick the living shit out of all of you"  
"because you know I CAN and I WOULD!"  
  
TBC… Well what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Whatever just review so I know someone is reading. 


	8. Trouble at school

Chapter 8: School?  
  
AN: Sorry I know it has been a like a year but I had nothing. If some people would review like they did with my crossovers then I might get somewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ/GT Reficul and Jericho are owned. You may not use my characters unless I give permission, which I would unless it makes them look totally stupid otherwise you will be punished. Oh yea and this is an Au fic.   
  
Reficul Awoke in his new bed. He went to the gravity room and started training. When he finally got out he saw Jericho eating at the table. Reficul nodded to him and Jericho gave a grunt in between bites. Trunks and Bra ran down the steps.   
  
Trunks went up to his mother and asked "Can you give us a ride to school we are going to be late"  
"Sure" she said then thought "Hey I need to enroll Reficul and Jericho into class too." With that Reficul and Jericho got worried.   
  
Bulma got to Orange High school with Trunks, Bra, and a scared Reficul and Jericho. She enrolled the two into their classes.   
  
Trunks was the only senior so he was all by himself. Jericho and Goten were juniors since they are the biggest goof off's they would have the most fun. Marron was also a junior. Bra, Pan and Reficul were freshmen. Of course Reficul would be in the same room as Pan and Bra. Reficul shrugged and shook his head as he was forced to take the seat in between Bra and Pan. They kept passing notes between each other all day. Reficul just passed them to them back and forth. Finally one note was meant for him. It was from both Bra and Pan. Apparently they have been writing what questions they were going to ask him. The note read as follows:  
  
Are you and Marron now a couple?  
Are you going to ask her to the dance?  
Did you kiss yet?  
Will the two-year age difference bother you?  
Write back with your answers.  
  
Reficul wrote his answers down. I don't know. Still don't know. Quiet you two! Leave me alone I need to pay attention I don't know this stuff.  
  
Of course the teacher caught him passing the note back to Bra (figures women get away with this all the time). The teacher called him up with the note. The teacher then grabbed the note and began to read it out loud.   
  
"Lets see what Reficul thinks is important that he would give a note to our own 'beauty queen' here" the woman sneered. Reficul hung his head in shame.   
  
"Are you and Marron a couple?" "His response was I don't know"  
"Are you going to ask her to the dance" "again an I don't know"  
"Did you two kiss yet" "Oh look at this he said Quiet you two!" "I think Reficul here has a secret" Everyone went oh and ah. "Well you never answered Reficul" "Will the two-year age difference bother you?"   
"Look I just wanted to learn blame them" was his response. That didn't work.  
The teacher finally made him stand outside holding 2 buckets of water. One in each hand.  
Reficul had no trouble standing there with the buckets. They were so light.  
The bell rang and Reficul put the buckets down. He got his books and continued on.  
Down the hall he saw Marron leaning on a locker and looking rather annoyed talking to some  
Huge jock... This of course made Reficul very jealous. He walked up to the two and leaned against the locker. "So Baby how about you and I go out some time" said the Jock as he looked towards the Freshman. "What do you want little boy" The Jock asked. He then replied "Well I want you to stop hitting on my girlfriend for starters" The jock just lauhged and pushed Reficul. Reficul didn't move from the jocks push and he got angry. The jock turned around and took a swing at Reficul. He easily dodged it. Then the jock threw several more punches which Reficul dodged without any effort. "Stand still you little shit" he shouted. The jock threw one more punch and Reficul didn't move. He just let the jocks fist connect with his jaw and saw how the jock yelped in pain. He ran into the bathroom crying as Reficul laughed. Then out of no where Marron slapped him. It didn't hurt but he still rubbed his face. "You Jerk, You should know better then to pick on people" she said just before turning and walking away. 


End file.
